In recent years, there has been progress in the development of an electronic measure, with the progress of a reduction in the size of electronic parts (see, for example, PTL 1). The electronic measure disclosed in PTL 1 is configured to draw out a tape portion from a main unit in the same manner as those of normal measures, and acquires the length of the tape portion drawn out from the main unit, using a sensor included in the main unit. According to such an electronic measure, a user can easily ascertain the length of a measuring object without reading gradations given to the tape portion with respect to the measuring object.